Ordinance on Isabelle
by SoundsLikeLeftovers
Summary: Smut fic of IsabellexReader. Reader plays role of MALE Mayor. I may make a female version. ISABELLE IS HUMAN!


AN: This is my first smut story, I apologize for craptasticness. ALSO ISABELLE IS HUMAN BECAUSE I FOUND IT EASIER TO WRITE IT LIKE THAT! This is a IsabellexReader fanfic too. You are fulfilling the role of Mayor. This is what you get from me being interested in finding Animal Crossing M rated fics, and not finding any that peaked my interest. I may make a female Mayor version depending on what I want.

WARNING: SEX. IT IS ALL SEX.

The whole town seems rather peaceful as the you walk through it making your last rounds of the day. Several residents stop you and ask you for small favors that aren't too big for you to handle. The day was stressful for you. All your time was spent careful combing the beach, trees, and rivers for money making material, and it was taking its toll.

One resident stops you. "Hey, I've noticed that the Town Hall has been closed every day after dark lately, and I was wonder why. Could you tell me?"

After giving them a knowing smile you reply, "Isabelle needs a break every now and then." With a curt nod you turn and head back to the Town Hall.

You walk into the always open door of the Town Hall and Isabelle smiles at you from behind the counter. Her face is flushed a nice cherry red color as you take a seat at your chair. She goes to lock the door to the Town Hall before going over to you. Her gate looks a little awkward and you can't help but smile. "How has your day been, Mayor? It looks like it was a little stressful." she says. Her face gets even more red as she stands at attention.

"It was a little tedious, but not too bad. What about you? Did you take care of what I asked?" Your hand moves to cup that cute, little, round bum as you smirk. It jiggles slightly in your hand as she shudders at your touch. Her little blond half-pony bobs as she nods her head vigorously. You grin as you lift up her jean skirt to see her unclothed pussy with a vibrator taped to her clit. Your other hand travels to run around the shaven, wet lips of her pussy. Isabelle moans as you slowly dip into her soaking cunt with one finger and add pressure on her vibe with your thumb. "You know what to do, Isabelle." you say.

She nods and get on her knees in front of you. Her tiny hand shake as she fiddles with the zipper, trying to free your throbbing member from the tent in your pants. You have been fantasying about this all day. Paying 20,000 bells for that ordinance was so worth it. She finally manages to free you from your pants, and she slowly strokes up and down your length to get you even more hot and bothered. Her bangs are flopped into her eyes so you quickly brush them aside so that you can have eye contact while she flicks her tongue out taste the tip of your cock. You smile at her encouragingly when she sheepishly looks up to see your expression.

She takes this a a cue to slowly lick up the underside of your cock, and she elicits a moan from somewhere deep down in your throat. Her movements get bolder as she hears you give grunts and moans of approval, and soon she is taking you deep into her throat while humming. Your fingers are buried into her hair as you begged her to continue. The way her tongue felt when she swirled it around the tip of your penis feels like heaven to you, but you want more than just this. You want to pound into her so hard that her moans can be heard throughout the town.

You know that she has to be feeling this too from the way her hand started to slowly slink down her body and into her skirt, and from the way she is moaning around your cock caused pure ecstasy to rocket through your pull her off of your cock and push her on top of your desk. Pens and papers fly everywhere as you do so. She squeaks as you pull her legs apart and rip off her skirt. Your finger finds its way into her again as you smirk down over her shivering and moaning form. "You like this, don't you? What would your brother say about this if he knew?" You growl into her ear.

"Please don't tell him!" Isabelle moans underneath you.

"Just look at how wet you are! You are such a little whore!" you say before running your tongue up her neck. Your finger rapidly plunge into her filthy, tight slit as she screams in pleasure on top of your desk. "Beg for it, whore!" you order.

"P-please!" Isabelle moans. She covers her face with her hands.

You smile as you align your cock with her pussy. You teasingly rub the lips of her vagina with the tip of your cock to tease, and she begs you to enter her. You slowly plunge into her, and allow her to adjust before you slowly with draw from her again. The slap of your balls against her is the only sound in the room besides the wet sound of you dick plunging in and out of Isabelle. Your thumb moves to put more pressure on the vibe still attached to Isabelle's clit, and she lets out a pleasured shriek in response. You pull out and she squirms on the table before peaking out between her fingers to see why you stopped.

Suddenly, you flip her over and you ram into her from behind. Her moaning resumes, and so does the slap of skin on skin. You hand cracks over Isabelle's round, bubble butt and she moans even louder as you thrust into her. A bit of drool escapes her lips as she groans into the desk. "More, oh, please, Mayor!" she screams.

You thrust into her faster as her shrieking increases in volume. The way your dick scrapes along the sides of her moist pussy feels so good as you pound into her faster and faster. You can feel the pressure building up in your stomach as you sloppily thrust into her. You feel her spasm around your cock with one final, long moan before she slumps further onto the table. Your groan and pant as you feel yourself climax into her, filling her up with your white, hot cum. "That was so good, Isabelle." you murmur into her ear as you pull her into your lap at the chair.

She nods and curls into your chest. "Such a good stress reliever." you say. Your hand runs over her plush bottom as you finger her pussy one last time before she falls asleep in your arms.


End file.
